


Be Happy

by boobooboo888



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooboo888/pseuds/boobooboo888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean, '<em>no</em>'?" Gigi goggled at her brother incredulously. "You seriously didn't ask her out?" She had assumed that once they saw each other again William would have at least casually mentioned his continued and eternal love for Lizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a world in which Darcy calls on the Bennet household to check in with Lizzie and make sure she and her family are doing well post-Wickham drama.

"What do you mean, ' _no _'?" Gigi goggled at her brother incredulously. "You seriously didn't ask her out?" She had assumed that once they saw each other again William would have at least casually mentioned his continued and eternal love for Lizzie.__

"I did not seek them out with that agenda, Gigi," he said solemnly. "I attended them to ensure they are happy. That she is happy." He was silent a moment. Then, most softly, "And she is."

"I don't get you, William," Gigi said wearily. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

He smiled in a sad sort of way. "I know. It's not the time for that, for...us." The word sounded heavy.

"But you love her," she insisted.

"I do," he agreed quietly.

"Don't you think she loves you?"

"I find it best not to dwell on that particular question. Her heart must be with her family right now, it is not the time." She heard the words he didn't say: _Surely you understand._

Her brother spoke with wisdom, quiet insight. She watched him with a mixture of thoughtfulness and exasperation. "You deserve to be happy too," she said finally.

He smiled at her. "I am happy."

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean."

They sat in silence for a while. She contemplated him, seeing the tension and exhaustion that were always there, the relief and sadness in his eyes. She saw the weight of the masks he worse and the responsibilities he shouldered. She saw the affection in the crinkled corners of his eyes as he looked at her. She thought about the openness she had seen in him when Lizzie was around. How her playfulness drew him out, embarrassed and relaxed him. She watched her brother who had given her everything to make her happy when their parents had died, and had given himself to another woman all over again to make her family whole. She felt her heart tighten as she considered the loneliness he must feel and the girl who could change that.

"Don't give up, William." He looked up at her. "Promise me you won't give up."

After a long moment he smiled and promised, "I won't."


End file.
